


Y Así Continúa

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 아무 말도 하지 않는 카시안과 그런 카시안에게 먼저 말을 거는 진의 이야기.# 생환 AU





	Y Así Continúa

**Author's Note:**

> 이런 저런 이유로 그나마 글 형태를 띄고 있는 걸 쓴게 간만입니다.  
아시는 분들은 아시겠지만 짧게는 1년 반(허허) 길게는 n년 가까이 버려둔 채인 메모&초안이 여럿 있는데  
잠깐 틈이 난 김에 그 중에서 그나마 제일 길이가 짧은/짧을 것으로 예상되는 것 중 하나로 어떻게든 완성해봤습니다.  
그러는 사이에 의도한 건 아니지만 시점상 제 다른 글인 Only in the Darkness보다 좀 앞서는 이야기가 되었습니다.  
시점은 대충 4편 이후가 되겠네요.
> 
> 문제는 너무 오랜만이라 처음 구상했던 거랑 형태도 너무 달라졌고, 글의 퀄리티에 유난히 자신이 없네요.  
역시나 퇴고도 없고.  
그럼에도 간만에 뭐 좀 썼다고 얼른 아오삼으로 달려와 (비밀번호가 기억 안나 계속 삽질을 하긴 했습니다만;) 올려봅니다.
> 
> 진심만으로 모든 것이 해결되는 것은 아닙니다만, 그래도 괜찮으시다면 부디 즐거운 시간 보내시길.

* * *

* * *

어둠은 너무나 깊고, 때때로 아무 것도 들리지 않는다. 

* * *

“그럼 이상 마치도록 하지.” 

드레이븐의 고갯짓에 그의 부관이 탁자 위에 켜져 있던 홀로그램을 껐고, 동시에 누군가가 실내 조명을 다시 켜면서, 회의실 안이 다시 환해졌다. 눈이 부셔 얼굴을 찌푸리면서, 동시에 절로 나오는 하품을 가리지 않은 채, 진은 기지개를 쭉 폈다. 오랜 시간 자리에 앉아있느라 굳어 있던 몸이 풀리는 것을 느끼며, 만족스러운 한숨과 함께 다시 윗몸을 숙이다 드레이븐과 시선이 마주쳤다. 이쪽이 마음에 들지 않는다는 속내를 숨길 필요를 느끼지 않는 사람을 대할 때의 방법은 대체로 정해져 있어, 진은 그저 케이투가 이런 상황에서는 주변 인간들에게 확실하게 영향을 미치는 것 같다고 증언해준 바 있는, 한쪽 입꼬리를 살짝 더 높이는 미소와 함께 그에게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 드레이븐의 미간이 좀 더 좁혀지는 모습을 보며, 그 만족스러운 효과를 확인한 진의 미소는 절로 깊어졌다. 진은 두 다리를 한 번 쭉 편 다음, 자리에서 힘차게 일어났다. 그리고 왼편에 앉아 있던 사람을 내려다보며 말했다. 

“가자, 카시안.” 

손에 들고 있던 데이터패드를 들여다보고 있던 카시안은 진의 목소리를 듣지 못한 것인지 여전히 고개를 숙인 채였다. 부름에 자신을 바라볼 생각도 하지 않은 채로 데이터패드를 들여다보는 그의 옆모습에 약간 화도 나면서도 그 집중하는 모습이 조금은 귀엽게 느껴지기도 해, 자신도 중증이라 생각하며 진은 피식 웃었다. 그리고 다시 한 번 상대방의 이름을 불렀다. 

“카시안.” 

아까 전보다는 분명 크게 불렀다고 생각했지만 상대방은 여전히 데이터패드에서 눈을 떼지 않았고, 진은 얼굴을 조금 찌푸렸다. 야빈IV를 갑작스럽게 떠나게 되어 급하게 새로운 기지를 건설할만한 장소를 물색하는 건이 반란군의 행동목표에 추가된 이후로, 최근 작전 과정 중에 쓸만한 장소에 대한 정보를 듣거나 혹은 좋은 장소를 목격한 사람이 나오면, 해당 정보를 정보부를 비롯해 일부 관련 인물들과 해당 지역을 잘 알고 있을 법한 인물들을 모아 소규모로 열리는 회의가 비정기적으로 열리게 되었지만, 보고 및 기록을 위한 자리였을 뿐, 애초에 정보의 타당성을 살펴보고 이를 확인하기 위한 작전이 수립되거나, 혹은 그러한 작전 결과를 보고하는 자리도 아니었기에, 새로운 기지가 될만한 장소를 찾는 기간이 길어질수록 흥분보다는 예고된 실망을 상정하며 조심스러운 기대조차 아끼는, 그저 또 다른 지루한 회의자리 중 하나였다. 애초 참여인원이 많은 자리는 아니고, 그 성격으로 인한 분위기가 분위기다보니 주변을 둘러보면 그나마 얼마되지 않는 사람들도 이미 자리를 떴거나, 그나마 두어명씩 서로 짝을 지어 이야기를 나누던 사람들도 슬슬 회의실을 빠져나가고 있었다. 카시안도 카시안이지만, 자신조차 카시안에게 집중하느라 주변을 신경쓰지 않고 있었다는 사실에 약간 간지러운 기분이 들어, 진은 헛기침을 하며 카시안을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

“카시안.” 

이름을 부르며 진이 카시안의 어깨에 손을 살짝 올린 순간, 카시안은 소스라치게 놀라면서 그제서야 고개를 들었다. 자신의 얼굴을 올려다보는 당황한 표정에 진은 오히려 더욱 당황해서 빠르게 손을 뒤로 뺄 수 밖에 없었다. 두 사람의 시선이 마주치고, 진은 순간 카시안의 눈에 스친 어떤 감정을 엿보았지만 - 그러한 감정을 쉽게 덮어버리는 카시안의 미안해하는 미소에 다시금 할 말을 잃었다. 

“미안, 자료에 집중하다보니까 못 들었어.” 

미리 준비하고 있었다는 듯 지나치게 매끄럽게 나온 대답 뒤로, 아까전 분명 보였던 감정은 애초에 없었던 것처럼 감춰졌다. 하지만 그런 사실을 놓칠 정도로 눈치가 없는 것이 아니었기에, 진의 얼굴은 좀 더 찌푸려질 수 밖에 없었다. 아주 오래 그 안에 머물렀을 혼란과 고통의 그림자를 분명 보았고, 그에 반응하는 이쪽의 어떤 불만을, 혹은 불안을 카시안도 분명 읽었을테지만, 카시안은 그저 작게 어깨를 으쓱하며 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 자신을 노골적으로 탐색하는 진을 마주 보며 한 번 입을 열었다 닫더니, 망설임 없는 차분한 목소리로 말했다.

“먼저 가볼께. 있다 보자.” 

그리고 보일듯 말듯한 가벼운 미소를 다시 한 번 지어보이더니, 카시안은 그대로 걸음을 옮겨 진 옆으로 스쳐 지나갔다. 옆으로 스쳐 사라지는 그를 돌아보면서 진은 저절로 지어지는 쓴 웃음을 애써 막아야했다. 

— 또야. 

정보부의 핵심 요원으로 드레이븐의 전적인 신뢰를 받고 있는 카시안은 작전을 세우고 실행함에 있어 매우 유능했다. 어쨌든 이런 시절에 위험한 임무에 투입되면서도 지금까지 살아남았다는 것 자체가 그의 능력을 증명해보이는 것은 사실이었다. 진은 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 거슬릴 정도로 냉정하게 올바른 소리를 하는 순간의 카시안은 차라리 정직하여 확실히 믿을 수 있단 사실, 그리하여 그가 다정함으로 무장을 하고 매끄럽게 둘러가는 순간들이야말로, 그가 뭔가를 감추려고 하는 경우란 사실을. 이런 시절을 살아가는 사람답지 않게 카시안은 지나치게 결벽한 면이 있었다. 조금은 어리숙하달까, 순진하다고 해도 좋을 만큼으로. 

— 미안, 카시안.

카시안이 무슨 생각을 하는지 아주 정확하게는 알 수 없었지만, 분명 나름의 계산이나 고려로 문제점을 감추려고 하는 건 알 수 있었다. 그렇지만, 진은 누군가 뻔히 보이는 수를 쓸 때 눈치를 채지 못하고 그대로 넘어갈 정도로 어리숙하거나, 아예 모른 척 하고 덮어둘 정도로 착한 사람은 아니었다. 뭔가 문제가 있다는 건 쉽게 알 수 있었고, 대충 어떤 유형의 문제인지도 짐작이 갔다. 지금의 진에게 필요한 건 자신의 확신에 가까운 추측을 신뢰할 수 있는 누군가가 확인해주는 것 뿐이었고, 카시안을 잘 아는 - 어쩌면 카시안 본인 보다 카시안을 더 잘 알고 있는 케이투가 있는 이상, 진 자신의 짐작이 얼마나 정확할지의 여부를 확인 받는 건 어려운 일이 아니었다. 

* * *

어둠 그 자체가 두려운 것은 아니다. 

꿈은 여전히 통제의 영역 밖에 위치하지만, 기억나지 않는 악몽에 식은 땀을 흘리고 거친 숨을 내쉬며 깨어나는 순간의 공포가 지나면 적어도 눈은 점차 어둠에 익숙해지고, 거칠게 뛰는 심장도 시간의 흐름에 맞춰 점차 진정되기 마련이다. 땀으로 절은 이마와 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어넘기며, 자리에서 일어나면 발은 단단히 바닥을 짚고, 그 때만큼 내가 살아있음을, 적어도 이 몸은 쉽게 쓰러지지 않을 것임을 새삼 인식하게 되는 때도 없다. 그렇게 자리에 앉아 숨을 고르고 있다보면, 아무리 느리게 흘러가도 시간은 지나, 결국 하루가 시작될 것을 알고 있다. 그런 기다림은, 너무나 익숙하다.

다만, 익숙한 어둠 속에서 절대적인 고요를 인지하는 순간이 찾아오고.

* * *

무기고의 문이 열리는 소리에 이쪽을 돌아본 ‘카시안을 어쩌면 본인보다도 더 잘 알고 있는, 확실히 신뢰할 수 있는 존재’는 손을 들어 아는 척 하는 진을 보며 한숨부터 쉬었다. 물론 그가 실제로 한숨을 쉬거나 한 것은 아니고 그저 그렇게 보였다는 말이다. 

“묻고 싶은게 있어.”

"카시안 관련으로 말이죠?”

제대로 된 인사도 없이 다짜고짜 용건으로 들어갔지만, 케이투는 이미 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 그닥 놀라지 않는 기색이었다. 그런 케이투를 향해 진은 씩 웃어보였다.

“그렇게 뻔했어?”

케이투는 잠시 진을 빤히 바라보더니, 다시 몸을 돌려 아무 일 없었다는 듯 구석의 무기고에서 보급품 재고를 확인하는 잡무를 재개했다. 짧은 순간이었지만 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬는 듯한 인상을 주는 것을 잊지 않은 채 말이다.

“제가 재고확인 업무를 수행하는 동안 굳이 이곳으로 혼자 찾아왔으니까요. 애초에 카시안이나 다른 사람들이 들어도 좋을 이야기였다면 굳이 제가 이런 구석진 공간에 혼자 있을 시간에 맞춰 찾아오지 않았을 테고, 지금 시점에서 당신이 궁금해할만한 것들은 그 동안의 데이터로 대충 추론이 가능하니까요.”

케이투의 옆으로 다가는 진에게 케이투의 키도, 덩치도 유난히 크게 느껴졌다. 발판이 필요했을 높이의 선반에 놓인 물건들을 그대로 바닥에 발을 딛고 선 채로 확인하는 중이라 그렇겠지만, 어쩌면 당당하게 케이투를 찾아와놓고도 조금은 망설이게 되는 자신 때문일지도. 그렇기 때문에 핑계를 대면서 자리를 피하고 물러서는 대신, 진은 케이투의 옆에 바짝 붙어섰다. 그리고 상대의 손에 들려 있는 데이터패드에 떠 있는 목록을 함께 훑고 있는 듯한 자세로, 고개를 숙이고 케이투에게 다시 말을 걸었다.

“그래서, 대답해줄거야?”

“애초에 제가 당신에게 답해줄 거라고 확신하는 이유는 뭔데요?”

“나보다는 카시안을 잘 아니까. 그리고-“

상대방이 빈정거림을 담아 재치있게 말을 쳐내기 전에, 진은 선수를 쳤다.

“적어도 우리 둘 다 카시안을 아끼고 그만큼 염려하니까?”

“확신이 대단하네요.”

케이투는 아무렇지 않게 말을 끊고 계속 자신의 일을 계속하는 듯 했지만, 이미 그 동안 함께 했던 경험으로 진은 케이투가 자신의 질문을 들을 준비가 끝났음을 알 수 있었다. 자신과 케이투 말고 들을 사람은 없었지만, 저절로 낮아지는 목소리로 진은 조심스럽게 물었다.

“카시안, 스트레스를 많이 받으면 뭔가 신체적으로 영향을 받는 것 같은데 정확히 어떤 식인 거야?”

케이투의 움직임이 멈추는 것을 느끼며 진은 빠르게, 그렇지만 단호하게 덧붙였다. 시시콜콜 다 말하라는 게 아냐. 지금으로선 카시안이 감추고 싶어한다는 건 알겠으니까 말이지. 정말 필요한 순간이나 - 진은 자신도 모르게 숨을 삼켰다 - 자기가 원하는 순간에 카시안이 알아서 말해줄거라 믿었다. 그렇게 믿을 수 밖에 없었다 - 그렇기 때문에 진은 다시 한 번 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고, 차분하게 말했다.

"그저 내 짐작이 맞는지 확인해줬으면 좋겠어."

진의 말이 끝난 후에 바로 뭐라 대답하지 않은 채, 케이투는 몸을 슬쩍 숙인 채로 고개를 돌려 진을 빤히 내려다보고 있었다. 이쪽을 탐색하는 시선을 진은 차분하게 마주했다. 얼마나 시간이 흘렀을까, 케이투가 느릿느릿 말했다. 

“……필요하면 나중에 카시안이 말해줄거라 믿으니까 사정 설명 등은 필요 없고, 다만 당신이 내게 제시한 전제가 맞는지 틀리는지 확인만 해달라는 거예요?”

“응.”

“……당신은 정말 이상해요.”

“칭찬인거지?”

지금의 자세에서 상대방에게 보이지는 않겠지만 진은 다시 씩 웃었다. 사람으로 치면 ‘흐음’하는 듯한 소리와 함께, 케이투가 다시 몸을 앞으로 돌렸다. 다른 사람이면 그런 케이투의 태도를 다르게 읽었을 수도 있겠지만, 이미 진과 케이투는 서로를 - 적어도 진은 케이투를 나름의 방식으로 이해하고 있었기에 그다지 기분이 상하지는 않았다. 인간인 이상, 케이투 안에 존재하는, 절대명제와 우선순위 설정을 기반으로 숫자로 쌓아 올리는 무한의 세계를 완벽하게 그릴 수는 없었다. 그러나 적어도 모든 것에 대한 냉정을 여전히 가장하는 케이투에게 있어 분명하고 절대적인 정언명령으로 존재하는 것이 무엇인지는 이미 오래 전에 알 수 있었고, 그렇기에 케이투의 무심함을 가장한 태도에서도 그가 전자두뇌로 여러 다양한 가능성을 계산해보고 있음을 쉽게 알 수 있었다. 그래서 진은 케이투의 시선을 따라, 함께 재고검사를 하고 있는 것처럼 다시금 앞쪽을 바라보았다. 진이 기폭제가 담긴 상자의 라벨을 읽는 중에, 위에서 소리가 들려왔다.

“돌발성 난청이예요.”

“응?”

갑작스러운 한마디에 진은 옆에 선 상대방을 올려다보았다. 여전히 이쪽을 바라보지는 않으면서 케이투가 말을 이었다.

“예전부터 그랬어요. 자주 그러는 건 아니지만. 극도의 피로와 스트레스가 쌓이는 상황이 원인이고, 카시안은 주로 오른쪽 귀가 안 들린다고 하더라고요. 최대한 바로 치료 받고 좀 쉬면 나아지는데, 카시안의 경우엔 대체로 본부에서 대기하는 상황이 길어지는 경우 발생하곤 하니까 차라리 낫죠.”

“흐음.”

“별로 놀라지는 않네요?”

너도 내 반응에 놀란 건 아니잖아, 라고 대꾸하고 싶은 걸 억누르며, 역시 상대방에게 보이지는 않겠지만 진은 어깨를 으쓱하면서 다시 앞을 바라보았다.

“카시안답다는 생각을 했을 뿐이야.”

“칭찬인가요?”

짐짓 모른 척 묻는다는 듯한 케이투의 말투에 진은 낮은 웃음을 터트렸다.

“내 나름으로는?”

전쟁의 베테랑들이 그러하듯, 공화국 말기의 혼란을 지나 반란군 소속으로 오랫동안 혼돈의 시대를 살아온 카시안 역시 나름의 여러 원칙을 가지고 있었다. 항상 조용히 남들을 지켜보고 관찰하는 쪽을 택하고, 인간관계에서 적절한 거리를 항상 가늠하며 절대 일정한 선을 넘지 않고 지키는 태도 역시 그 중 하나였다. '무슨 생각을 하는지는 잘 알 수 없지만, 믿을 수 있는 동료'라는 카시안에 대한 반란군 내의 대다수의 평에서, ‘무슨 생각을 하는지 잘 알 수 없지만’에 방점을 찍는 사람들은 분명 마음에 들어하지 않을 태도였지만, 그러한 태도가 지금까지 카시안의 생존을 보장하는데 도움이 된 요소 중 하나임은 확실했고, 어쩌면 매우 합리적이라고 해도 좋을 터였다. 누구에게도 깊게 관여하지 않는 대신, 누구도 자신에게 관여하지 않도록 거리를 두는 삶의 방식이란, 내일의 생존을 보장할 수 없어 모두가 쉽게 사라지고 마는 시절, 약간의 위안을 보장할 수 있는 안전장치가 되어준 것도 사실이었을 테고 말이다. 그렇지만, 오로지 홀로 감내하는 삶의 의미는, 그 자체로 외로움의 정의는 아닌지.

"카시안도 참 바보지. 지나치게 결벽하고.”

"정말로요."

“그래서 좋은 거지만.”

케이투의 동작이 멈추었고, 케이투와 진의 시선이 다시 한 번 마주쳤다. 점멸하는 케이투의 눈을 똑바로 바라보면서 진은 차분하게 말했다.

“몰랐다고 할 건 아니지?”

“......모르는 게 이상하죠."

“그런가?”

렌즈의 빛이 한 번 점멸하는 것으로 인간으로 치면 혀를 차는 듯한 효과를 충분히 주면서, 케이투는 다시 앞으로 몸을 돌렸다.

“개인적으론 두 사람이 언제 서로에게 독점적인 애정관계를 공식적으로 표현할지 그 방식과 타이밍의 확률에 대해 이미 계산해두었는 걸요. 몇 번이고 검토했으니 틀리지 않을 거예요. 알고 싶어요?”

케이투다운 응수에 진은 웃음을 터트리면서 손을 내저었다. 고맙지만 사양할께. 그리고 말보다 더 많은 의미를 담아 케이투의 어깨를 몇 번 툭툭 치면서, 씩 미소를 지어보였다.

“할 일이 있거든.”

* * *

어둠은 두렵지 않다.

그러나 절대적 고요 속에서 느끼게 되는 고독의 깊이는, 그때마다 밀려오는 절망의 무게는.

속으로 애써 삼키는 비명은 안에서 고여서 썩어간다.

그저 되뇌인다. 괜찮다 - 괜찮을 것이다. 모든 것은 다만 흘러갈 뿐이다. 어디로든, 어떻게든. 그리고 언젠가는 끝날 것이다.

다만 그 끝이 보이지 않는다.

. . . 

아침이 너무나도 멀다. 

* * *

“왔어?”

안으로 들어서던 카시안은 최소 출력으로 설정되어 어둑어둑한 방의 침대에 앉아 있는 진을 보는 순간 자리에서 그대로 멈춰서버리고 말았다. 카시안의 표정에 떠오른 순간의 놀람과 당혹감 섞인 표정에 약간의 짜증이 섞이려는 걸 바라보며, 진은 최대한 가볍게 웃어보이려고 노력했다. 그리고 자신의 옆자리를 손으로 툭툭 쳤다. 서 있지 말고 와서 앉아봐. 평소와 다르지 않다고 생각했지만, 뭔가 어색했던 것일까, 카시안의 눈매가 조금 찌푸려졌고, 카시안이 다른 질문을 던지거나 말을 돌리기 전에 진은 얼른 거듭 재촉하듯 옆자리를 다시 손으로 두드렸다.

“사람 무안하게 하지 말고, 빨리.”

이쪽을 유심히 관찰하는 시선 앞에서, 진은 애써 태연한 표정을 지었다. 처음 만났을 때의 거리감과 불신을 생각하면 많이 가까워졌고, 서로에게 품은 감정이 동료를 대하는 우애 이상의 감정일 수 있음을 조금씩 깨달아가고 있는 두 사람이었지만, 그만큼 정확히 정의가 내려지지 않아 아직은 서로를 가늠하며 사교춤을 추고 있는 듯한 기묘한 거리가 계속되고 있었다. 카시안이 무슨 생각을 하는지 완벽하게 알 수 없는 만큼으로, 여전히 거리를 유지하는 그의 반응에 스스로가 먼저 애써 낸 용기를 거둬버리고 싶은 마음이 아예 들지 않는 것은 아니었다. 그렇지만 계속해서 지금까지의 거리를 지키기만 해서는 의미가 없었다. 그렇기 때문에 진은 시선을 돌리지 않았고, 진이 비키지 않을 것이라는 걸 확인한 카시안이 깊게 한숨을 쉬면서 얼굴을 손으로 쓸어내리는 광경을 빤히 바라보았다. 

“알겠어.”

짧은 대답과 함께 카시안은 손에 들고 있던 데이터패드를 방구석의 책상에 올려 두고 침대로 걸어왔다. 카시안의 손짓이나 걸음, 표정 하나 하나에 큰 의미를 부여하지 않으려고 진은 부던히 애썼다. 진과 카시안 두 사람 모두와 친한 몇 몇을 제외하고 다른 사람들은 믿지 않으며 어쩌면 비웃을지도 모르지만, 진과 카시안은 분명 닮은 구석이 있었다. 카시안이 그러했듯이, 진 역시 타인에게 굳이 큰 기대를 품지 않으려고 노력하며, 일정한 거리를 유지하는 방식으로 살아왔다. 제다와 스카리프를 거치면서 시작된 관계들 속에서, 이미 오래 전에 잊어버렸던 어떤 기대와 희망을 확인하고, 다양한 애정들을 다시금 삶에 받아들이면서도, 지금까지 유지해온 삶의 방법이 쉽게 바뀌지는 않았다. 기대를 접고 체념에 이유를 찾아 스스로를 납득시키는 것은 너무 쉬웠다. 야빈IV를 급하게 떠나 반란군이 이리 저리 옮겨다니기 급급한 지금은 때가 좋지 않다고 봐도 좋을 것이고, 카시안의 태도로 보면 카시안이 이 이상을 원하지 않는 것일지도 모르고, 만일 설령 자신의 마음을 카시안이 받아들이고, 혹여나 카시안이 진의 마음을 돌려주더라도, 그것이 서로에게, 진에게 득이 될지 실이 될지는 모르는 것이고 - 빠르게 떠오르는 생각들을 지우려고 노력하면서 진은 최대한 숨을 고르며 카시안이 자신의 옆에 앉기를 기다렸다. 그리고 카시안이 옆에 앉는 순간 크게 뛰는 심장 박동을 느낀 진은 자신도 모르게 웃음을 터트리며, 카시안을 품에 확 끌어 안으면서 뒤로 누워버렸다.

“잠깐, 진!”

당황한 카시안은 진의 팔을 풀고 자리에서 일어나려고 했지만, 진을 다치게 할 것을 염려한 것인지 몸을 움직이기는 커녕 제대로 손을 짚지도 못했다. 그 망설임에 진은 다시 한 번 웃음을 터트렸지만, 이제는 문득 눈물이 날 것만도 같아서 얼른 눈을 감았다. 입을 다물고 숨을 삼킨 진은 나지막하게 상대방을 이름으로 불렀다.

“카시안.”

목소리에 담긴 감정을 읽은 것인지, 카시안이 그대로 동작을 멈추었다. 한 번 부르기 시작하자, 멈출 수가 없었다. 카시안, 카시안. 몇 번이고, 마치 주문처럼 그의 이름을 반복해서 부르면서 진은 카시안의 머리를 쓰다듬고, 그의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 거칠게 두근거리던 심장이 서서히 차분해졌다. 지금의 서로를 상상할 수 없었던 만남을 새삼 떠올렸다. 우바니에서 납치 되듯 구출되어, 반란군 지도부를 대면하고, 카시안을 처음 만나 동행하게 되었을 때만 해도 카시안이 자신을 믿지 않는 만큼으로, 진 자신도 카시안을 수상하다고 느꼈고, 이두에 도착했던 직후에는 믿을 수 없는 상대라고 결론을 내렸었다. 이두에서 떠나오면서 모두의 앞에서 다투었을 때의 혼란스러운 마음 역시 아직도 날카로운 기억으로 남아 있었다. 그렇지만 모두가 망설이던 그 순간 자신을 지지해주던 그가, 적어도 자신은 진을 배신하지 않을 거라 말해주던 그가 있었고, 비로소 두 사람이 시작되었다. 처음에는 동료 중 한 사람이었고, 함께 쌓아올리는 시간 속에 감정은 변해 모두가 가족과도 같아진 지금, 각각의 관계에 따라 감정은 조금씩은 다른 빛을 띄기도 해서.

그리하여 지금, 카시안과 진은 - 적어도 진은 카시안을.

“카시안, 좋아해.”

소리내어 말한 진심에 진 자신의 심장이 거칠게 덜컹 뛰고, 동시에 카시안의 몸이 움찔 거리는 것을 느끼며, 진은 다시 한 번 숨을 골랐다. 몇 년 전의 자신이었다면 말할 수 없었을 터였다. 라무에서의 이별의 그 날 이후, 진은 나약해지지 않겠다고 다짐했고, 약점이 될 수도 있는 감정은 품지 않아야 하고, 설령 나약한 마음이 들더라도 그걸 입 밖으로 내지 않아야 함을 수년간의 경험으로 배웠다. 그건 지금껏 진을 지켜온 삶의 원칙 중 하나였고, 그만큼 지금 이 순간에도 자신의 마음을 말하는 것엔 거부감이 들었고, 조금은 두려움마저 느껴졌다. 그렇지만 본격적으로 반란군의 일원이 되고, 그 이후로 또 다른 관계들과 경험들 속에 자신이 받은 신뢰와 애정은 진실했고, 진심에는, 진심으로 답하고 싶었다 - 변하고 싶었다. 그 마음을 담아, 진은 속삭였다. 

"나도 알아."

카시안을 감싼 두 팔에 저절로 힘이 들어갔다. 어둠 속의 고독을, 홀로 있을 때 찾아오는 온갖 상념 속에 남는 절망을, 그 고통을. 라무의 은신처에서, 쏘우와 지냈던 은신처에서, 우바니에서, 제다에서, 이두에서, 스카리프에서, 그 밖의 기억나지도 않는 장소들에서 수 없이 마주쳤던 그 어둠을 몸이 먼저 기억할 때가 있었다. 슬픔과 절망의 심해는 자신 안에 여전히 존재했고 그렇게 쉽게 사라지지 않을 터였다. 그렇지만.

"그래도 괜찮아."

깊은 곳에서 밀려오는 파도에 잠기지 않게, 자신에게 믿음으로 희망의 등불을 건내준 사람들이 있었다. 어둠 속을 걷는 자신의 곁에서 기꺼이 함께 걸어주는 사람들이 - 카시안이 있었다. 그렇기 때문에 다시는 어둠 속으로 돌아가지 않을 생각이었다. 그리고, 그 길을 카시안이 함께 해주었으면 했다. 그래서 진은 진심을 담아 속삭였다. 카시안, 나를 같은 마음으로 여기지 않아도 좋아. 그저 기억해줬으면 해. 혼자 있을 필요는 없어, 카시안. 카시안을 이해하고, 모든 걸 함께 나누고 싶어하는 사람들이 있으니까. 

“내가 여기에 있어." 

그 말을 해주고 싶었어, 라고 덧붙이며, 진은 카시안을 안고 있던 팔에서 힘을 뺐다. 그렇지만 어느 쪽도 먼저 일어나려는 기색을 보이지 않았다. 카시안의 표정을 알 수는 없었지만, 그래도 상관 없다고 생각하며, 진은 눈을 감은 채로, 옆얼굴이며 목덜미에 와 닿는 카시안의 머리칼의 감촉과 숨결의 온기를 느끼며 자신도 모르게 긴 한숨을 쉬었다. 그리고 그러한 한숨이 신호인 것처럼, 카시안이 조심스럽게 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 팔로 옆을 짚은 채로 카시안은 진을 빤히 내려다보았다. 빛을 등지고 있어 어둠 속의 그의 표정은 잘 보이지 않았다. 고마워. 너무나 작은 목소리라 놓칠 뻔 했던 인사에 진이 쉽게 답하지 못하는 사이, 카시안이 덧붙였다.

“그리고, 대답을 하게 해줘.”

“응?”

진이 뭐라고 답하기도 전에, 카시안의 다른 한 손이 부드럽게 진의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 그리고 그는, 진에게 키스를 했다.

* * *

어떤 큰 사건이 벌어져도, 사람이 쉽게 변하지는 않으며, 그만큼 반복되는 삶의 어떤 패턴이 있을 수 있다는 것을 이제는 잘 알고 있다. 잘 기억나지 않는 시절부터 제국과 싸워왔고, 그 사이에 여러 임무와 함께 수많은 얼굴들이 지나갔고, 아마 한동안 별 일이 일어나지 않는다면 다시금 또 다른 여러 임무를 수행하며 또 다른 수 많은 얼굴들이 지나가는 하루 하루가 계속된다. 그리고 그러한 나날들 가운데에, 여전히 기억나지 않는 악몽에 잠에서 깨어나는 순간 역시 종종 찾아온다.

어둠 그 자체가 두려운 것은 아니다. 꿈은 여전히 통제의 영역 밖에 위치하지만, 기억나지 않는 악몽에 식은 땀을 흘리고 거친 숨을 내쉬며 깨어나는 순간의 공포가 지나면 적어도 눈은 점차 어둠에 익숙해지고, 거칠게 뛰는 심장도 시간의 흐름에 맞춰 점차 진정되기 마련이다. 땀으로 절은 이마와 머리카락을 손으로 쓸어넘기며, 자리에서 일어나면 발은 단단히 바닥을 짚고, 자리에 앉아 숨을 고르고 있다보면, 아무리 느리게 흘러가도 시간은 지나, 결국 하루가 시작될 것을 알고 있다. 그런 기다림은, 너무나 익숙하다.

다만, 어둠은 너무나 깊고, 때때로 아무 것도 들리지 않는다. 어둠은 두렵지 않지만, 절대적인 고요는 고독으로 쉽게 치환된다. 아무 것도 들리지 않는 고독 속에서, 들리지 않는 비명으로 숨이 막혀오는 새벽은 지나치게 길다. 여전히 아침은 멀다.

. . .

그렇지만, 여전히 좋아할 수 없는, 어쩌면 앞으로도 그러할 이 삶인데도, 아직 살아있다는 사실에 문득 가슴이 벅차오른다. 거친 숨을 달래는 손길과, 목덜미에 닿는 온기와, 온 몸으로 느끼는 진동 속에서 숨을 고른다. 먼 미래 감히 행복이란 걸 꿈꿀 수 있게 되는 때가 올지도 모른다는 예감이 찾아오기도 한다. 애써 헛된 희망이라 불러보려고 하지만, 비명을 몰아내며 가슴을 뻐근하게 하는 감정에 문득 눈물이 나려는 것을 느끼며 눈을 감고, 어둠을 버텨낸다. 아침을 기다린다. 

네가, 오직 네가 지금 여기에 있기에. 

나와 함께 하기에.


End file.
